Anna Manananggirl
Anna Manananggirl is a 13 year old Manananggal and one of the main protagonists of the 2008 animated movie Dayo Sa Mundo ng Elementalia (the English title for the movie is Niko: The Journey to Magika). She is also due to appear in the upcoming comic book follow-up, Magika. Unlike the Manananggals of Philippine Mythology (which are often classed as evil creatures similar to Vampires), Anna is a vegetarian – not eating meat or drinking blood at all. Like other Manananggals, she is strong, able to fly/hover and can separate her torso from her lower body while still maintaining control over it. She is also a fairly good singer, is able to use portal magic and is a resilient fighter when the need arises. In Elementalia, she can fly without having to separate her body and is not affected by sunlight (which would otherwise kill a Manananggal in the human realm if the two halves of their body were still separate by sunrise). It's also presumed that Anna can create illusions, as she briefly appears to Bubuy/Niko in the image of his Grandma. In terms of her personality, she is friendly, caring, energetic and perky. Furthermore, she is also quite intelligent and opinionated; in particular to Bubuy's beliefs about her and other magical creatures, while having a special interest in humanity to the point of sometimes wanting to be human herself – even though Bubuy points out that she would lose her wings if she ever did find a way to become human. On the downside, Anna can become sidetracked at times – such as when she is singing and is unaware that Bubuy needs her help – as well as having a strained relationship with her strict, overly protective father Carpio. Anna is voiced by Katrina "Hopia" Legaspi. Backstory Anna lives in a realm called Elementalia/Magika - a place that is home to many different species of unusual plants and animals as well as various creatures from Philippine mythology. Her father Carpio is in charge of the realm's portals, with his role been similar to both a lawyer and a policeman. Sadly, Anna's mother died when giving birth to her, leaving Carpio to raise her as a single parent - a task which resulted in him becoming overly protective and strict to overcompensate for his lack of parenting skills. Their relationship was further strained due to the amount of time her father spends at his work - meaning he and Anna rarely see each other. Instead, Anna spends time with her surrogate parent, Mang Nano (Uncle Milo) - a blind but wise Nuno who treats Anna like a daughter and tells her many different stories about humanity. Furthermore, when Anna is outside of Elementalia, Carpio sends a trio of Manananggals - a nanny (Yaya Vicky) and two bodyguards (Toti and Joe) - to keep an eye on her and make sure that she's in her human form and/or back in Elementalia before the sun rises in the human realm. However, the trio's general incompetence means that Anna is often able to outwit them and head off on her own. Meeting Bubuy On one early Friday night, Anna ventures up into Antipolo in the human realm (along with Vicky, Toti and Joe - who have been sent to keep an eye on her by Carpio). Despite this, it's not long before Anna breaks away from the trio to go exploring on her own; leaving the lower half of her body behind so she can go flying. While flying around, she comes across an 11 year old boy called Bubuy - who lives with his Grandparents and has low self-confidence due to been picked on by a group of bullies. Watching him from above, she sees Bubuy meet up with the bullies - who have offered to let him join their group and stop picking on him if he does something for them that night - who tell him to set a fire at the base of a nearby Balete tree that is big enough for them to see. Heading to the tree on his own, Anna follows him from above - keeping out of sight but occasionally making quick dashes nearby - which Bubuy notices but doesn't see properly due to Anna moving at high speed in the low light. As she watches, Bubuy successfully lights a fire at the base of the tree, but is distracted by fire ants crawling on his leg. While he's distracted, the fire spreads to the tree - causing it to catch fire and angering the spirits within it. The tree's branches then come to life and begin to pursue Bubuy, who reaches home only to find that the roots have burst through the floor and grabbed his Grandparents. As one of the roots manages to grab Bubuy, he is pulled to safety by Anna (who has followed him) and flees the house. However, Anna is too late to stop the roots from dragging Bubuy's Grandparents into Elementalia and is herself forced to flee when Bubuy calls for help from the neighbors (stating that he was saved from the vines "by a girl with bat wings" as he didn't see that the lower half of her body was missing). When they enter the house, however, there is no damage or any sign of Anna - causing them to think Bubuy simply had a bad dream. Left alone and with no sign of his Grandparents, Bubuy prays to God and asks for his Grandparents to be protected and to bring them back as they're the only family he has. His prayer is heard by Anna, who has remained nearby after helping save Bubuy earlier, with her talking to him through the window before introducing herself. However, when she reveals herself as a Manananggal, the shock causes Bubuy to faint twice in a row. After waking up from the second faint, Bubuy initially sees his Grandma and apologizes to her for what happened - stating that he never intended for the Balete tree to catch fire. However, his 'Grandma' turns out to be Anna - with Bubuy again freaking out but this time running to the kitchen and arming himself with a large fork off the wall and a ring of garlic to defend himself - thinking that Anna is intending to eat him (due to the belief that Manananggals are all evil creatures that feed off humans). Anna defends herself, however, by stating that she is a vegetarian and pointing out that she witnessed all that happened with the bullies. Furthermore, she reminds Bubuy that she saved him and has been alone with him - including when he fainted - without hurting him; declaring that Bubuy's belief that she intends to eat him as not only been wrong, but also insulting. Although Bubuy is still weary of Anna's intentions despite all that she has said, he begins to trust her when she explains that she can help him find his Grandparents - stating she knows someone who would be willing to help Bubuy in locating them. However, she first states that in order for her to help him, she will need to get the lower half of her body back so she can revert to her human form - telling Bubuy to get all the garlic and salt he will need to defend himself as there will be other Manananggals where they're going (with not all of them been vegetarians). After a reluctant Bubuy gets all he needs and puts them in his backpack, he and Anna head out to retrieve Anna's lower body - with Anna surprising Bubuy by carrying him into the sky. Bubuy is first scared by this, but quickly begins to enjoy it as he and Anna soar through the clouds (with Bubuy waving at a shocked passenger on an airliner they pass by). The pair soon reach the area where Anna's guardians are, with Anna distracting both Vicki and Toti while Bubuy manages to briefly scare Joe away by throwing garlic at him (while hidden behind a tree), allowing him to collect Anna's legs. However, the pair are forced to flee when Bubuy is spotted by Joe and a chase ensues - with Anna and Bubuy managing to hide until the trio move on. With sunrise approaching, Anna and Bubuy head back to Bubuy's house - where Bubuy witnesses in amazement as Anna changes back to her human form when the two halves of her body rejoin. Anna then explains that the termite mound at the bottom of Bubuy's garden is actually the portal into Elementalia - a realm which is home to many different entities from Philippine folklore. When Bubuy refers to them as monsters, Anna tells him to instead call them 'Magiks' instead of been judgemental as the individuals of Magika are more like humans then he realizes; with some been evil but the majority been good. Using her magic, Anna opens the portal and leads Bubuy into Elementalia - where the pair fly around together for a while (Anna been able to fly without splitting her body in half) before arriving at the house of Mang Nano. After telling him what happened to Bubuy's Grandparents, Nano sends them both back to the human realm to collect both a photo of Bubuy with his Grandparents and a mirror, in order for him to learn where Bubuy's Grandparents have been taken. After managing to get the necessary items - as well as Bubuy getting food and water - Anna and Bubuy return to Elementalia, only to have to once again escape from Vicky, Toti and Joe. While looking for Bubuy's backpack, which was dropped when they fled, the pair talk about their families - with Bubuy saying that he lives with his Grandparents as his parents died in a car accident when he was still a baby. Anna then explains that her mother died during childbirth, leaving her dad to raise her, as well as explaining her dad's "job" - comparing his work to a cross between been a lawyer and a policeman and saying that Vicky, Toti and Joe all work for her father (but are afraid of him due to his temper). The pair soon find the backpack, but find the mirror that was inside missing; the culprit been revealed to be a Tikbalang called Narci (who is described by Anna as not been evil but very "full of himself"). Working together, Anna tries to distract Narci while Bubuy retrieves the mirror, but Narci notices Bubuy and a brief scuffle occurs. Anna and Bubuy successfully escape with the mirror, although Bubuy accidentally pulls out some of Narci's hair in the process. As they walk back to Mang Nano's house, they are confronted by Narci - but are surprised when he explains that due to Bubuy pulling out a lock of his hair, he must now serve Anna and Bubuy until the next rainfall; starting by giving the pair a ride. At Mang Nano's house, the group learn from Mang Nano that Bubuy's Grandparents have been put under a spell but to save them, they will need a potion made from three different ingredients (which Bubuy must personally collect but Anna and Narci can aid him with). Furthermore, they must reach Bubuy's grandparents and get them out of Elementalia before midnight on the next night. Anna changes into a different outfit while Mang Nano puts together an outfit for Bubuy to protect him when traveling around Elementalia. Furthermore, he gives Bubuy a magical slingshot to help protect him. The first ingredient the group try to collect is enchanted spring water from the 'Lake of the Mermen' - which is hidden underwater and the home of many Sirenas and Siyokoys (Mermaids and Mermen respectively), who guard the spring water. After managing to find the Lake on the surface, Bubuy and Anna dive into the lake to reach the hidden area underground (with Narci staying behind as he cannot swim). Due to the Merfolk been very protective of their spring water, Anna - remembering a story about the Merfolk that Mang Nano told her - decides to lull them to sleep by singing while Bubuy then collects some of the spring water (which is been held by the Merfolk in a gravity-defying sphere). Bubuy successfully manages to collect some, but the Merfolk are awoken when Anna accidentally sneezes during her singing. After hearing Bubuy calling of her, she manages to rescue him from the angry Mermen and return both of them to the surface, with Narci carrying them to a safe place to rest for a while. Later, Bubuy is carried away from Anna and Narci by what appear to be human babies. However, they are revealed to be Tiyanaks who attack him - although he is able to use the slingshot to fight them off. Upon returning, he sees that Anna's guardians have found her and are trying to take her back to her father. However, Vicky changes her mind at Anna's pleas and lets her stay to help Bubuy - telling her to keep safe and stating that she'll take the blame for not bringing Anna back to Carpio. Continuing on their journey, the group head to a cavern to collect the second ingredient; the bubbles of the dragon-fireflies. As Bubuy and Anna crawl through the cave, they come across the bubbles and Bubuy is able to collect them, although the insects become hostile and swarm - creating a whirlwind effect that throws both Anna and Bubuy out of the top of the cavern in opposite directions. Both escape unharmed, although Anna and Narci narrowly save Bubuy when he is nearly tempted off the edge of a cliff by an evil Diwata (Enchantress). As the group rest for the night, Anna later awakes to find Bubuy gazing at the photograph of him with his Grandparents and sobbing quietly. Although she initially goes to comfort him, she instead decides to let him have some alone time. The next morning, the group have the snacks Bubuy packed for breakfast before heading off to collect the last ingredient; the fruit of the Poya-Poya Tree. Despite the tree's immense size, Bubuy is able to climb it and is aided in gathering the fruit by a group of Kapres living in the tree. After gathering several of the fruits, Anna helps Bubuy get down before the group begin to head back to Mang Nano's in order to begin making the necessary potion. However, the group are captured again by Anna's guardians - this time with Carpio accompanying them to ensure Anna's return home due to her guardian's previous incompetence. Despite Anna's pleas and her explaining that Bubuy needs her help to find his captive Grandparents, Carpio refuses to let her stay with Bubuy, although he lets both Bubuy and Narci carry on to Mang Nano's house to have the potion made while he takes Anna away. Despite this, however, Anna is able to make up with her father and convince him to help Bubuy rescue his Grandparents, with Carpio summoning all the Manananggals to follow him to Mundur - where Bubuy and Narci are heading to rescue his grandparents after been directed to the location by Mang Nano. They arrive in time as Bubuy and Narci are outnumbered and surrounded by both Tiyanaks and Aswangs (Shapeshifters), with a battle breaking out between the two groups. As Carpio leads the Manananggals into battle, he instructs Anna to go with Bubuy and Narci to rescue Bubuy's Grandparents as it's nearly midnight. Reaching the top of the Mundur Mountain, Anna and Narci are knocked back as Bubuy is attacked by Hal-lan - the creature responsible for taking Bubuy's grandparents and who intends to kill Bubuy. However, Bubuy escapes and manages to use the potion to free his Grandparents (both of whom are in a comatose state) from Hal-lan's vines, with a pair of Manananggals giving them to Narci to carry back to the portal (where Anna and Bubuy first entered Elementalia) while Anna carries Bubuy - although he begins to fear that he is already too late as his Grandparents aren't waking up. As they begin to fly back, they are pursued by Hal-lan and a large group of Aswangs. Seeing a way to defeat Hal-lan, Bubuy shouts to Narci to head back to the portal - stating he and Anna will meet him there - Bubuy tells Anna to fly back towards Hal-lan. Although reluctant, she agrees, with her narrowly dodging Hal-lan's vines and jaws while flying around him. As she follows Bubuy's instructions to try and get him as close as she can to Hal-lan's mouth, she manages to get him overhead before been grabbed by the vines; causing her to drop Bubuy. However, she breaks free and catches Bubuy as he is able to kick the remainder of the potion into Hal-lan's mouth - killing him. Reaching the portal area, Anna uses her magic to open the portal while Narci and Bubuy fight the Aswangs, with Narci managing to put Bubuy's Grandparents back in the human realm. As Bubuy continues to fight the Aswangs to help Anna and Narci despite there not been much time left, Anna is forced to throw Bubuy through the portal back into the human realm - with her managing to do so moments before midnight and the portal closure. In the human realm, Bubuy's Grandparents eventually wake up from their comatose state - having no memory of the events or the amount of time that has taken place in-between since their kidnap (which they blame on old age) - while Bubuy explains that the outfit he is wearing is because he and his friends were cosplaying. Bubuy, now more courageous and self-confident following his time in Elementalia, is able to finally beat the bullies in a race (as well as help another boy who they were picking on), before later planting a seed near the Balete tree that was set on fire. During his prayers that night, he thanks God for keeping his Grandparents safe and hopes nothing bad happened to his friends. At that point, Anna once again appeared - much to Bubuy's happiness and relief - before explaining that she and Narci were rescued by her Dad and Guardians. She then asks Bubuy if he would like to go flying with her, to which he accepts before both of them go for a flight in the night sky. While watching a fireworks display together, Anna's guardians once again turn up to bring her back to Elementalia - with the film ending as Anna and Bubuy once again evade Vicky, Toti and Joe in a 'fun' chase over Antipolo. Category:Characters Category:Dayo Sa Mundo ng Elementalia Universe Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman agility Category:Characters with superhuman eyesight Category:Movie Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Friendly Creatures Category:Herbivores Category:Humanoids Category:Living Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Females Category:Sapient Beings Category:Sentient Beings Category:Vampires Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2008 Category:Unemployed Characters Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Characters Portrayed by Katrina Legaspi Category:Filipino Characters